THE PHANTOM'S EASTER
by Kellyangel1
Summary: The Opera Populaire is destroyed and Erik is all alone on the eve before Easter so he decides to visit the Paris Catherdral.


THE PHANTOM'S EASTER

He had been her angel of music, and now his angel had been taken away. And now the music of the night would never play again. His magnificent Opera Populaire was gone now, just a burned out shell of it's once proud self. Much the same as he felt now. Just a burned out shell. And she was gone.

Erik desolately paced through the gloomy remains of his once beautiful home. After everything had been destroyed by the fire, the managers Andre, and Firmin had made arrangements that building be destroyed and anything of value be brought to them. Erik didn't care really. He knew better than anyone that nothing remained here now. Just a lonely disfigured man with a broken heart.

Easter was coming up the next day, but Erik didn't care. After all why would he wish to celebrate a holiday filled with happiness and joy when he had never felt a moment of happiness in all his lonely life..

As the former Opera Ghost stepped carefully out into the deserted street, making sure that both mask and hooded cloak were fastened on securely, he faded slowly into the darkness of the night where he had always felt the most comfortable. Keeping close to the shadows and watching closely for any signs of others, he wished to avoid any prying eyes as best he could, and with a heavy heart he turned towards the one place where he might find solitude. The Paris Cathedral.

Erik had never really been much of a religious man, but he felt that on this day, the eve of Easter that a little prayer and solitude just might not hurt. As he walked slowly up the steps of the grand Cathedral and carefully tried the door he found to his surprise that it opened quite easily, even at this hour of the night. As he stepped cautiously inside drawing the hood of his cloak more closely around his head Erik gazed about him at the beautiful decorations for Easter about the Cathedral. Easter lilies had been placed beside each pew, and lovely pastel baskets were placed with their brightly colored eggs here and there, and beautiful ribbons were hung everywhere. And the softly glowing candles in their graceful candelabra with their warm glowing light. Erik had always loved candles. They always gave him such a feeling of peace and warmth with their soft glow, not cold like the rest of the world.

As Erik drew nearer to the altar decorated with its lovely flowers, he gazed upward and saw a statue of HIM with his arms outstretched on an old rugged cross. "And to think," Erik thought. "He did that even for someone like me. As Erik bent down on one knee and bowed his head to pray, Erik felt a small hand gently touch his arm. "Sir, why do you look so sad the day before Easter?" He heard a tiny voice speak in his ear. Turning slowly but carefully to the young girl at his side, surely she must be no more than four years old and therefore not a threat. Erik spoke to the child gently. " You see child I once had an angel in my life, the most beautiful angel my heart has ever known, but alas she was taken from me and now I have nothing to be happy about, ever again." Yes I also once heard my mommy talk about an angel too. She called him her Angel of Music or something like that.

What, what did this mean? Could this beautiful child possibly be the daughter of Christine? "Victoria! Come here this instant and leave that poor man to his prayers. I'm sorry sir if my little girl interrupted you." A beautiful yet oh so familiar voice spoke to him. Erik slowly turned to see the most beautiful vision he had ever seen standing there. Christine, his angel stood there in a pink lace dress looking oh so lovely, beckoning to her child to return to her. "Mommy, Mommy, this man said he had an angel once too, just like your music angel." "Angel of Music dear, but I'm sure this isn't the same but—oh my goodness, it can't be can it? Erik?" Christine asked stepping closer to the cloaked figure and taking her daughter by the hand.

"Yes, Christine it's me." Erik spoke at last. "And where is your beloved husband I wonder?" Erik replied coldly. "Well Erik its not really easy to talk about." Christine began hesitantly. Just shortly after our first child Victoria here was born, Raoul and I were out on an evening stroll with the baby. A band of thugs attacked us with knives. I mangaged to get away with Victoria, but Raoul never made it." She replied with tears glistening in her eyes. "I've been searching for you ever since. I thought maybe you were long gone or dead by now, but-oh Erik, there hasn't been a day past that I haven't thought about you . And now I need you now more than I ever has, and so does little Victoria."

"Really, Christine. Do you really need me now that your precious little Vicomte is gone?" Erik replied a bit coldly. "Please Erik, don't turn us away. I really always did love you, I just never realized how much." Christine replied gazing imploringly into his eyes. "I really don't know why we came to the Cathedral tonight, it just seemed like the right thing to do and finding you here now." Christine said.

"Mommy, is your angel going to go away again?" Victoria asked gazing questioningly at Erik. "No, Victoria, this time no one is going away. Erik replied bending down to stroke the girls cheek. "Your mommy and you need me now and I have always needed someone special in my life as well." "Erik, do you mean?" Christine asked. "Yes Mon Ange, this Easter eve the Lord sent me two precious angels to care for and look after and I don't plan to let anything ever happen to either of you." "But Erik, you mean you forgive me after I left you for Raoul?" Christine asked touched. "Of course I do, Mon Ange, everyone makes mistakes and besides now I have you and a daughter to care for don't I?" "Erik asked smiling more warmly now. "But Erik, what about a home for us? What will we do? Christine asked nervously.

"Never fear my two precious angels. HE brought us together." Erik said turning to the cross. "And I believe he will provide with with a home. I have more than enough money for us to start over so we shall begin our new life together by becoming a family." "Happy Easter daddy." Victoria spoke up smiling up at Erik. Erik looked down in surprise at the child then smiled as he said. Happy Easter, my two beautiful angels.

The End

By Kelly Fournerat


End file.
